Picking you up when you fall
by Deejay-san
Summary: Dj and Seth are Best Friends, but could they be more than that? MaleXMale, SethXOc, Yaoi/Gay. Dont like, Dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**DJ-Sama**: I have Discontinued my other story because it was going nowhere so I will write a new story, this one will have a better plot and such. My other story seemed too bland and thus I decimated it completely. This will be rated M and this will be a high school story. I might keep the imprinting stuff but the shape-shifting will be not as used as much but it will be used. The main characters will be Dj and Seth still.

**Seth**: Well it did seem bland.

**Dj**: No duh. That's why this new story will be a little more juicy. Hehe.

**Seth**: Oh god. Am I still the bottom?

**Dj**: Well I sure as hell am not. Besides your too cute too put on top, you're a natural bottom, and don't worry we wont do it until a couple of chapters in.

**Seth**: Fine.

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the beautiful and genius Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dj he is my original character. I don't not make any money of off this story, this is just for the enjoyment of the readers of the wonderful .

* * *

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm"_

"Thought"

"**Telepathy"**

"YELLING"

~ Dj POV. ~

The first day of school, the most wonderful day of the year, for most people, they can see there old friends and meet new ones. I had many friends but I mostly hung out with people I have known since I was a small child, mainly Jacob Black my Brother, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Jake, Embry and Quil were all sophomores. Seth and I were Freshmen, or "Freshies" as Quil called it. I thought I would just get thought this year and then enjoy summer again, school was a breeze to me, but this year already seemed way different. I could just feel it.

*RING RING*

The alarm clock sounded, it was the most unpleasant sound in the would, _especially_ on the first day of high school. Dj looked at the alarm clock, "6:00 already?" Dj said, wondering why he got up so early, oh yeah, because he lived in La push, which was a couple of miles from the school, so he had to wake up early, so he could get the bus at 6:45, he had to Shower, Dress, wake Jake up, Eat and walk to the Bus Stop a ½ mile away.

"DJ!!!!TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!" Billy Black yelled to his younger son.

"IM ALREADY UP!!!!" He yelled back to his father.

He shot out of bed, and walked into his and Jake's bathroom. He got in the shower, took a bottle off the shelf next to him, Axe: Instinct, to be exact, he just loved the way it made him smell. In fact everyone loved it, even Jake took a liking to it, Jake would just go up to him and smell him, if they weren't brother's he would have punched Jake.

He walked out of the shower and saw Jake, brushing his teeth, naked.

"JAKE, WHAT THE FUCK!!DON'T WALK IN THE BATHROOM NAKED!!" He yelled at Jake.

"What's wrong, don't want to see my cock?" Jake said in a suggestive tone shaking his cock at him.

"Jake, what the hell, if you weren't my brother I would fucking punch you" He yelled at Jake, who had finally stopped shaking himself.

"Your just jealous of me and my 8 in. beauty" Jake gloated.

"What's there to be jealous of, im just as big as you" Dj said as he whipped out his.

"Damn, when the hell'd you grow up" Jake asked his brother.

"Before you" Dj said.

"BOYS! Hurry it up in there, you got to go" Billy yelled upstairs.

"Im done!" Dj yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Me too!!!" Jake yelled as he followed.

"You didn't even take a shower yet?" Dj said.

"Why should I, I smell sexy." Jacob said he followed him.

They stood there at the bus stop and waited for five minutes. I was dressed in a pair of khakis and a black polo shirt. The bus arrived and they got on, Quil and Embry were on it already. They were sitting in the back of the bus, I sat a couple of seats from the back. Jake sat behind me with Quil and Embry sat across from them.

"Hey Jake, hey freshie" Quil said with a decent amount of humor in his voice.

"Hey Sexy!" I said, making them laugh.

"So you ready for this year? Kid" Embry asked me.

"Hell Yeah I am!" I said to them.

"What electives did you take?" Quil asked me.

"Umm, Keyboarding, Life Science, and Japanese" I said to him.

"Japanese? Are you fuckin' crazy? That's like almost impossible to learn!?" Jake yelled to me.

"It's cool. Besides, I don't want to take Spanish, it's too easy to learn." I said.

"Oh really, well answer this, Te gusta el sexo?" Jake asked.

"Ninguna cabeza de Mierda de duh." I replied simply.

"Damn, he's good" Embry said to them.

The Bus stopped and then Seth Clearwater walked on to the bus and sat besides me. The bus rolled onto the highway and began to drive down the road towards the schools direction.

~ Seth POV. ~

"Hey Seth, what's up?" Dj asked me.

"Nothing, you excited?" I asked my best friend.

"Hell yeah! What Electives did you take?" Dj asked with unrivaled curiosity.

"I took, Latin, Art, and Life Science, You?" I asked.

"Life Science, Japanese and Keyboarding" Dj said.

"You took Life Science too?" I cried in joy " Now I won't look like a flamer! Haha!" I finished.

"Hey look it's the School" Dj yelled as he pointed to the school.

Forks Memorial High School. Is what Dj and Seth read off the sign.

Yeah this year would defiantly be different…….


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the beautiful and genius Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dj he is my original character. I don't not make any money of off this story, this is just for the enjoyment of the readers of the wonderful .

* * *

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm"_

"**Telepathy"**

"YELLING"

~Seth's POV~

The two boys walked into the giant auditorium and looked around.

"The rows are separated by last names, sit where you are and wait for your name to be called." A blond woman said to us.

"See ya later Seth" Dj said to me.

"Bye" I said back.

* * *

I found the C category in the auditorium I sat down and saw Dj about 10 feet away. He didn't really see me. But I saw him, He looked nice, our schools in the area recently had a dress code in order. We can wear Khaki's , Polo's and Hoodies, but the hoodies had to be of normal size and can be affiliated with any gangs or organizations, but band's were acceptable. He was wearing a Breaking Benjamin hoodie, which he had taken off. He was wearing Tan Khaki's and a Black Polo, I really tight one, it defined his lean muscles. Damn, he looked good enough to ea--wait what am I saying! Im straight! Right? I mean were really good friends, but were not like _That_.

"Seth Clearwater" The blond women I had met earlier called me for my schedule.

I walked up and took my schedule from her and she said.

"Look's like your in my homeroom Seth, my name is Mrs. Sciandra" She said to me.

Her name sounded like Sandra, but it was spelled Sciandra.

"Your Homeroom is the Health Room, its room 60, located above the café.

"Thanks Mrs. Sciandra!" I said exuberantly.

"No problem" she said as I walked away to the café.

"I found the café and looked for nearby stairs.

"Found em" I said as I saw a set of stairs right outside.

I walked up the stairs and found a sign that read "Rooms 60-69" A soon as I looked around the corner, I saw my classroom. I ran and walked into the room, and I saw DJ sitting there.

"Dj! Hey are you the first one in here." I asked him.

"Yeah. I took a tour before the school year started so I know where most of the classes are." Dj said as he gloated.

"Oh cool" I said.

"Hey let me see your schedule Dj" I asked to my best friend.

"Here" He said handing me it.

David Black

Locker : 1911

Homeroom : 60

1st Math - Mrs. Kozeki - Room 72

2nd Social Studies - Mr. Copniak - Room 70

3rd Literature - Mrs. Dahlia - Room 36

4th Lunch - Café

5th Life Science - Mrs. Banazak - Room 29

6th Japanese - Mrs. Inoue - Room 13

7th Keyboarding - Mr. Labatt - Computer Lab

8th Health - Mr. Sciandra - Health Room

"Hey our lockers are next to each other, and we have lunch, and life science together" I said a little to happy.

"Hehe, that's cool" He said to me.

About 15 minutes later, the rest of the class came in. The only other person I knew of was a kid named Dean, apparently he has had his way with every freshmen that ever caught his eye. Even if it was non-consensual, he always got away with it being that his parents were loaded, and that his mom was the principal and his uncle was the judge. He had spiky brown hair, a lean athletic build and a prominent bulge in the front of his pants. He was on the football team and loved men at the same time, but since he had connections he was never messed with for being gay. He was a very smooth talker and always got whatever and whoever he wanted. But of course I had heard all this from Jake, who always talks about this kinda shit to me an Dj, but he's not one to fantasize about other men. He was always telling Dj about his crush on Quil, which Dj had told me, but he told me I had to keep it a secret.

"Ok Kids, welcome and welcome back, I'm going to hand out all of this basic junk we need to get signed" Mrs. Sciandra said with a gleaming white smile.

"I am going to partner up the freshmen with all you upperclassmen, to help you get around" She continued.

~Dj's POV~

I sat there waiting for my name to be called. Then I heard something that didn't want to hear.

"Seth Clearwater, you'll be with Dean Howard." Mrs. Sciandra said.

I knew what Jake told me about him but, there was nothing I could do, but I would make sure nothing happens to my Seth. W-wait MY Seth, that doesn't sound right, but I did feel better after saying it, he looked at me with worry in his dark black eyes, but all I did was smile at him. But he'd be safe, I would make sure of it. Suddenly I jumped back into reality as I heard my name called.

"David Black, you will be escorted around by Edward Cullen." Mrs. Sciandra said.

Edward? When did he get here, I couldn't even find him until Mrs. Sciandra pointed behind me.

"Hello there Dj." Edward said with his languid way of speaking.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed didn't even see you." I said embarrassed.

"It's fine, I came in threw the window after you came in." Edward whispered to me.

"I'll never understand you Ed." I said to the vampire boy behind me.

"You think Seth will be alright with Dean?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah Seth will be fine, he's tough enough." He said comforting me somehow.

~Seth's POV~

Oh shit, I'm with the most sex having Senior in the entire school. Who happens to be gay and has his way with every freshmen he deems worthy of it. Why me? But what is really bugging me is Dj, he knows about Dean, and all he does is smile with he cute, goofy grin. God, didn't he figure it out by now!? All the signs? The shell necklace that took me weeks to make, that he still wears? That CD I made for him with all his favorite songs on it, for whenever he's mad or upset or something? How I stayed by his side when he had found out that his Mother Died? Why does he not understand that I love him?

The bell finally rang and I went though my day without seeing that beautiful grin again until lunch. I sat there with my sandwich and skim milk. Jacob and Quil who also had their lunch with us, had a large meal with them. Dj finally sat down next to me with his salad and his chocolate milk. Why did he eat salad? He was in such good shape.

"How's your day going Seth?" Dj asked me, snapping me back into reality.

"I'm doing fine." I said to him contemplating over my next classes.

~Dj's POV~

I got to my next class, Life Science, and Mrs. Banazak gave us our partners. There were not enough girls in the class, so I was partnered up with Seth, who seemed overjoyed at our predicament.

When we finally got home Seth fell asleep on my bed, and when he falls asleep you don't want to wake him up, sure he snores and talks in his sleep, but he looks so peaceful and serene that you really don't want to wake him up. I took out my cell and dialed his house's phone, Leah picked up.

"Hey Leah, Seth fell asleep on my bed so I guess he's sleeping over." I said.

"Oh sorry Dj, he gets really tired anymore." She explained to me.

"It's no problem, he's like a brother to me." I replied.

"Yeah he thinks the same of you." She told me.

"Well I'll bring him home tomorrow." I said.

"Ok Bye" She said.

"Bye" I said as I hung up my cell.

I looked at Seth's peaceful face for a few minutes. I yawned and laid beside him, one sniff of his hair and I felt at so much peace I fell asleep with my arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the beautiful and genius Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dj he is my original character. I don't not make any money of off this story, this is just for the enjoyment of the readers of the wonderful .

* * *

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm"_

"**Telepathy"**

"YELLING"

I'm going to explain a little about the story. Ok so Dj is Jacob Black's brother, Dj and Seth are best friends, Seth has a secret crush on Dj, Dj likes Seth as a friend, but is unsure of his feelings towards love with him. They're both werewolves and spend their weekends patrolling La Push on Fridays at Night. Seth always tries to hint that he loves Dj, but Dj just thinks he's so nice because they are best friends. Jacob has gotten over his love with Bella, instead Quil Ateara has become his primary love interest. Finding that he truly loves Quil, fills the hole in his heart that Bella left him. But he has forgiving the Cullens and now tolerates them enough to be around them. Also oddly enough, their first school day is was on a Friday.

* * *

~Seth's POV~

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" The alarm clock rang.

I opened my eye's and looked at the alarm cock, it was 6:30 in the morning but I felt like I had the best sleep of my life. I found the sleep switch which was automatically set to go off at 11:00. I prepared to stretch and yawn but when I tried to move my arms, they were restricted but another pair of tan arms, then I truly woke up and looked around. This wasn't my room, but I did know whose room it was, it was no other's but Dj Black. I turned and looked at the bigger male behind me, whose arms were still holding me in an unbreakable grip. His beautiful serene face and beautiful complexion, held me in its gaze, I was paralyzed in his beauty.

When I had finally regained my consciousness, I turned around and went back to sleep. I had one question at the moment that turned into more, Why was he holding me? Does he find me comfortable to hold in his arms? Like a teddy bear? Nah, that's not Dj, he must of rolled over while he was sleeping and happened to grab the closest thing. Yeah just that.

~DJ's POV~

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" That damned alarm clock rang.

I yawned. It was 11:00 in the morning. I looked at the smaller body in front of me, recalling the events of the previous day. Thank god its Saturday, because I am not in the mood for the second day of school. Oddly enough school started on a Friday but, I didn't really care. I felt like I had just slept on the softest pillow on earth. When I was recalling what happened the previous night I remember that Seth's head was above mine, now it was in my arms, laying there in a nest made of my arms and my chest. He seemed comfortable, but to my dismay I heard a set of footprints coming down the hall. My door was cracked a bit so I saw whom was outside my door. It was Dad, I had heard what he was talking about, he was coming to tell me it was my shift tonight. Shit, I'm in my room holding another guy in my arms. I had to wake up the younger boy in my arms. I nudged him awake and sat him up.

"Seth, my Dad is coming, get up!" I yelled in a lower voice.

"Mmhhh, ok" Seth said in a dazed voice.

The door opened, He stared at me and Seth.

"Hey boys, Jacob told me that its your turn to watch La Push tonight" Dad told us a little bit awkwardly due to us with our messy hair and my bed sheets that were around us.

"Thanks Dad, oh and by the way, Seth slept over" I said to him.

"Oh well, your welcomed as long as you like Seth" My dad said to Seth in a cheery voice.

My Dad closed the door and I heard him walk away, I looked at Seth, but he was a little blurry.

"Morning Seth, have a nice sleep?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah your arms make good pillows" Seth said.

I walked over to my dresser, pulled out fresh clothes, a tank top, shorts and a shirt and jean shorts for Seth.

"Dj, I have a question to ask, do you like me" Seth asked out of the blue.

"Hell yeah buddy, we're the best friends ever" I said, making Seth shift slightly uncomfortably, but I didn't seem to take much notice of it.

"Well I'm going to the beach, but your Mom said she wants you to check in today to take a shower and such." I said, making Seth look slightly upset.

"Huh well I'll meet you there in about an hour after I eat and shower." Seth said.

"Ok, I'll see you there" I said.

~Seth's POV~

I shifted and ran home, it took me about a good three minutes until I got home. I felt slightly uneasy, mabey it was because of what Dj said, "_Hell yeah buddy, we're the best friends ever_", I don't know but I didn't like it, because the response I was hoping for would be, "Yeah I like you a lot", But I can't choose his words for him, I just wish I could have chose those words. I decided to let the topic go as I walked inside my house. I was greeted by Leah.

"Hey Seth" Leah said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey I came home to eat, shower and then go swimming with Dj" I said to her.

"You really seem to enjoy your time with him these days, aww does Sethy have a crush" She said in a cutsie voice.

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN IM I LIKE HIM" I yelled at her, with more rage then I thought I did.

"Seth are you alright? What's wrong with you?" She said in a scared voice.

"I just don't like when people make fun of us" I said feeling a little upset, I started to cry and ran to my room, I couldn't control myself. I just felt really upset.

~Leah's POV~

Us? Is he talking about him and DJ? He's getting a little defensive. Mabey I should check on him, to check if he mabey could have impr-, Nah couldn't be…..or mabey he did, I don't want to get this all wrong. I took out my phone and found the certain picture I was looking for and ran to Seth's room, he locked it, he could be so stupid when he's upset, he totally forgot about the key I keep on top of his door. I unlocked his door, walked in and looked at him cry before I turned him around and showed the picture. His crying stopped immediately.

~Seth's POV~

I stared at the photo on Leah's phone, it made me stop crying.

"I knew it, Seth, I think you imprinted" she stopped, "on Dj."

I looked at her, she had to have been right, he was the only thing that gave me hope.

"I-I-I d-don't know" I stuttered.

"Seth you do, definitely, but Seth, do you love him?" She asked me.

I sat there trying to think of what I was going to say to her, she found out something about me I didn't even know. I was going to say something to get me out of this predicament. But all that came out was-

"Yeah"

Now she said something I didn't want her to say just yet.

"You have to tell him"

"No, I can't not yet, he'll never talk to me again" I said starting to panic.

"If you don't now, you will never will, and then eventually he'll end up with someone else, leaving you as a miserable person" Leah said.

"I don't know, what if he never wants to talk to me again?" I asked.

"Then what kind of friend would he be?" She said.

I had to admit, I really did like him, and I would never forgive myself if he fell in love with someone else, and yeah, what kind of friend would he be if he wouldn't talk to me after I confessed my love for him.

"Ok, I'll do it tonight, while were alone patrolling La Push." I finally said after considering my options.

"There we go, besides who would be able to resist this cute little virgin face." Leah said pinching my cheeks like my grandmother always did.

* * *

~Dj's POV~

As I floated there on the water, I sat there remembering how Seth had looked that morning, so defenseless and helpless in my arms. He looked the like the most peaceful person I had ever met. That question he asked, "_Dj, I have a question to ask, do you like me_", Did I answer that correctly? He seemed a little upset after I told him my answer. "Eh he cant be that upset" I said as I dunked myself underwater, rose up and shook myself dry.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the beautiful and genius Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dj he is my original character. I don't not make any money of off this story, this is just for the enjoyment of the readers of the wonderful .

* * *

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm"_

"**Telepathy"**

"YELLING"

* * *

~Seth's POV~

I walked towards the usual spot I and Dj would meet at when we finished looking over our halves of La Push, it was a Cliffside that was right near wear the moon rose at night, it was where we always came to talk or hang out when we wanted to be alone. I was waiting, until I had to do what I had to do. My life was about to change, but what I wanted to know was, would it change for the better or for the worse.

"Hey" Dj said, coming out of nowhere.

"H-hey Dj" I stuttered again.

"Umm, you OK? Is there something you need to ask me?" Dj asked.

Shit, it's like he can read my mind. Well here we go.

"Yeah, I…..ugh….I kind of" I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Come on, just spit it out" Dj said encouraging me to spill my greatest secret.

"I sort of imprinted on you" I finally said, then I looked for a reaction on Dj's face, nothing. Oh no, this can't be good, he's not even talking anymore, no, please don't tell me I ruined it. I looked for anything, still blank. No, I ruined it, what I had, I just lost my best friend, the person I put above all else, gone, forever. I started to cry, again. I'm Pathetic.

"Seth I-"

"Stop, don't even bother, I knew this was coming, I knew if I told you this it would ruin our friendship" I cried.

I pushed Dj onto the ground and shifted. I ran, as fast as I ever did, I wanted to run away from everything. I wanted to be alone. He would probably tell the rest of the pack and then I would be branded as a faggot, or a freak. My Life Was Over.

~Dj's POV~

What just happened? Seth told me that he loved me, but then he freaked out, pushed me, and ran off, that can't be good. It began to rain hard. I had to find him, but I knew I couldn't find him. I shifted and ran to the nearest place, who I knew could help me.

About ten minute later I arrived at my destination. The Cullen Household. I ran to the house and kicked the door open to be greeted by Edward and Alice.

"Ed! Alice! Seth's something's wrong with Seth! He told me something private and I while I was trying to take it all in, but he freaked out, pushed me down and ran like crazy, Alice! Did you see anything about him!" I said in a panicking tone.

"Dj you know I can't see anything about werewolves" Alice said in a calming tone.

"Shit! Uhhh, Edward what about you cant you read thoughts!" I said as if I was going to die any moment. I felt so bad, I didn't try to make him feel bad, it was just kind of sudden.

"Yeah but I really haven't read much, but I can help you track him!" Edward said to reassure me so I didn't hyperventilate.

"Ok, follow me!" I said as I dashed out the door I had just kicked down, with Edward in tow.

In about another ten minutes which actually felt like an eternity to the boy they got there.

"Here, this is were it happened!" I said.

"Ok I think I have his scent, but not from his body, " Ed said to me, while he sniffed the air.

"Well from WHAT!" I yelled.

"His blood" He said in a depressing tone.

"Well hurry the hell up and follow it!" I yelled at the vampire boy.

We ran threw the dark forbidding forest, it began to rain when we had started following the scent.

~Seth's POV~

I found the nearest cliff and sat down, I was going to jump but I doubt it was worth killing myself. Instead I sat there crying and screaming to myself.

"Why. Why me, WHY FUCKING ME! I told him my darkest secret, and he fucking rejecting me" I cursed to myself, bringing out my pocket knife.

I brought it to my wrist, and drug it across it, I seemed to hurt at first, but then it felt like all of my troubles just washed away in my blood. But as soon as it started, it stopped and I felt the same way I had before the cut, but I wanted that sensation again, so again I brought the already bloody knife to my wrist again and slashed it a few more times, but now I don't feel better, I feel dizzy and nauseous. I sat there swaying back and forth. Then I heard it, the voice that I didn't want to hear. Dj's voice, the voice I fell in love with, the voice that broke my heart. Suddenly, due to all of the Nausea, I lost my balance and fell.

"SETH!!!!!!" Dj said as I fell, I wanted to hear a little more, but it was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

~Dj's POV~

"SETH!!!!!!" I screamed as he began to fall, I was about to jump after him, but Edward grabbed my arm. I punched him off and jumped. This was all my fault, I was not about to let him die. When I hit the water I resurfaced and took my breathe. I dove and immediately saw him. Seth, the only man I grew to love truly. I don't know what made me change my feeling towards him but, I knew this wasn't me being guilty, it was me being in love. I eventually got far enough and grabbed him by the shirt collar. We resurfaced and I swum with great speeds to the shore, Edward picked me up, but I eventually fell back down and preformed CPR. I ended up on the floor, hyperventilating, I passed out.

* * *

~Seth's POV~

I woke up, next to something very warm. But everything was dark, I felt around for a lamp, I found one and clicked it on. Only to see the unsatisfied face of Jacob Black. One I hadn't seen since he first changed, while he was mad at Bella and Edward.

"Seth, what the hell did you do?" Jacob asked me, trying not to be pissed.

"Well, I, You see" I stuttered.

"What I see is my unconscious brother holding you in his arms after you almost died trying to commit suicide, After he saved you!" Jacob said starting to get more pissed of then he looked.

"You had the decency to try to take your own life, and my brother saved you, and you know why! BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!" Jacob said.

"Jacob I thought he didn't love me! An-" I started.

"NO!, Still, why the hell would you try to kill yourself, because you think my brother didn't love you back." Jacob interrupted.

"BUT I DON'T JUST LOVE HIM, HE IS MY IMPRINT!" I yelled at him with more tears streaming down my face on to cloths that my wrists that had been bandaged up.

"Uhhh, who the fuck is being so loud, I have a fucking headache." Dj drowsily said as he woke up.

"DJ? DJ! Oh my god your awake!" I yelled, much to his dismay.

"Seth? Your alright!" Dj yelled back.

"Well I'm going to leave now" Jacob said as he receded out of the room.

"Why did you jump! You could have died if I hadn't pulled you out of the water! What were you thinking!" He yelled at me. "If you died then I might jumped to" He said in a sincere voice.

"I didn't mean to! When you said you didn't like me, I got-"

"Hold on! I NEVER said I didn't like you!" he interrupted. "I was trying to think of what to say!" He finished.

"But I-"

"No buts, and what the hell did you do to your wrists!" He interrupted again. "Were you cutting yourself! Why would you doing that! Seth! Suicide is not the answer! Even if I rejected your love!" Dj ranted.

"I DON'T JUST LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY IMPRINT!" I blurted out getting tired of being interrupted. "NOT BEING LOVED BY YOU IS BASICALLY MURDER TO ME!" I yelled as a began to cry, again today.

~DJ's POV~

Oh shit, I don't want him to cry. I wanted to make a point to him, but I guess if he's my imprint then I probably apologize before he gets suicidal again. I just don't want him hurt again.

"Hey hey , don't cry, Shhhh, calm down now, I'm here now" I said to calm him down. He stopped and looked at me with his sweet beautiful dark eyes. I leaned my head down and kissed him. I licked his lips begging for entrance, he teased me not letting me in, but then I slid it in, he began to moan. I slid my hand down his chest and rubbed his abs.

"Shit" Seth said.

"What?" I said.

"Someone is coming" He said beginning to slide down under the sheets.

I slid down with him, holding his hand.

"Hey, you guys awake?"

It was Dad. I shushed Seth and rises up out of my sheets.

"Yeah, I woke up a little while ago" I said sheepishly.

"How is Seth feeling" Dad said.

"I don't know he's been sleeping" I lied to him.

"Yeah, well he really loves you, and I wish you boys the best of luck, and umm, I also know that Seth is awake, Hi Seth" Dad said.

"Hi Mr. Black" Seth said as he rose out of the sheets.

"Well I came to ask Seth if he wants to spend Christmas with us this year at the Resort in North Pennsylvania. It'll just be Me, Jacob, Quil, Dj and if you want to go, then you and Leah can go to" Billy said.

"REALLY! Sure I would love to go! Would I be able to sleep in Dj's room!?" Seth said in his too happy voice.

"It's Fine with me-" Seth was starting to squeal. "If it's ok with Leah" Seth was gleaming with joy.

"Ok well, then ill ask Leah tomorrow" Dad said to us.

"Well were going to get some sleep now" I lied, because there was no way Seth would let me now.

"Ok then boys, be safe, and Seth, your Mom said you can stay over" Dad said before he slinked out of the room.

Seth waited until he was all the way down the hall.

"YES!!!!I CAN'T WAIT" Seth said as he looked at me dirty. He jumped on me and kissed me roughly. I flipped him over and started licking his neck, then I traveled up to his earlobe, then I started to nibble on it.

"Ohhh! Dj do that again" Seth moaned.

"Nah I'm going to get to bed, later baby" I said as I disappointed him.

"You know, sometimes your such a big dick" Seth said to me.

"True, but you're an ass though" I said. "But you're my ass", "Night babe" I said as I kissed him on the cheek goodnight.


End file.
